


Spinal Removal

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dark, Gen, General Zod would be proud, Kara is fed up, Kara still manages to be a Nerd, Violent, Warning for One Terrible Joke, What if?, You'll Know. Giggity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: What if after Morgan Edge claimed Kara would never kill him, because capes don't, Kara did kill him?





	Spinal Removal

“We all know you don't kill, Supergirl. You don't have what it takes.” Morgan Edge sneered.

Kara took a deep breath. “Morgan Edge, you've seen the Predator movies, haven't you?”  
“Yeah, a long while ago. Why?” Morgan Edge spoke, slightly confused by Kara's change of topic.

“Well, then you know, the Predator ripped out the spines of people he killed, and with their heads attached, had them as trophies.” Kara sighed. “So, maybe it's time I did that to you. While you were still alive!”

Morgan Edge flinched. “Now wait just a moment, Supergirl. Let's think this through. You don't kill. That was literally a point of your character.” 

He backed up against his desk.   
Kara glared at him. “I shouldn't kill, but for you, this one time, I will make an exception. Also, did you know, Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat games was based on Ghost Rider from Marvel Comics? Looks like I'm going to have to perform my own Fatality. Heck, there was that one time Superman ran into Scorpion. I'm still scratching my head over that one. Some weird giant multiverse collapsing save everyone event I guess.”

Kara seldom went on tangents, but this was one of those times. Morgan Edge gulped. “Look, I know you're a little upset, but think about this.” 

Kara sighed. “Look, either way, I'm pulling your spine out. Your choice whether you want to be dead or alive when I do.”   
“I want to be dead!” Morgan Edge yelped.

“I lied.” Kara said, and flipped him around so his face was planted firmly on his desk. “You don't get a choice.”   
Kara jammed her fingers into Morgan's lower back. He yelped in pain. “YAHHH!” 

“That sounds very weird coming from someone who's spine I'm about to rip out. I mean, normally the only time I ever heard yelping like that was when Lena told me to go in dry.” Kara sighed.  
“I know you're going to kill me and all, but really, you and Lena? Huh. I guess those rumors about Lena were true.” Morgan Edge grunted in pain.

“You talk way too much.” Kara said, and grabbed hold of Morgan Edge's spine, and tore it out with a yank. His head exploded as his skull was pulled out along with it.   
“Fatality!” Kara chuckled. 

She dropped the head and spine on the floor, which made a wet splat. His body slumped down next to it.   
Kara sighed. “Well, this probably going to cause a bit of an issue.”   
Then she chuckled and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that escalated quickly!  
> Yes, I referenced the weird DC vs Mortal Kombat game.  
> Man, I thought comics were weird, but then Video games go and make a character a skeleton wearing a yellow-red costume, and then change him later to be a human and not a skeleton.  
> Scorpion goes through more changes than freaking Doomsday does in the comics. And that's saying something.
> 
> And if you didn't get the One Terrible Joke I warned about, I'll tell you. :)


End file.
